The present invention relates to a tape recorder device capable of displaying tape running speed and, more particularly, a portable type tape recorder for digitally displaying tape running speed.
Recent remarkable advancement of IC and LSI technologies enables most part of an electric circuit to be miniaturized. A number of electric apparatuses with various functions by using such miniaturized circuits have been developed and on the market. For example, German patent disclosure gazette No. 2340373 discloses a tape recorder with desk top calculator. However, the tape recorder in this specification is not provided with display or indicating means for displaying the operation condition of the tape recorder, for example, tape running speed. For this, one feels somewhat inconvenienced when using it. Particularly, for tape recorders of the type in which the tape speed is freely changed, it is preferable that the tape running speed is monitored. Tape recorders provided with display devices capable of displaying the tape running speed are known, most of the display device are of mechanical design.